


Through Someone Else's Eyes

by boobtube1938



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Flashbacks, I hope, IceCream, M/M, Old pictures, Running Away, Spring Cleaning, Tags will make more sense after reading the story, Threats, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobtube1938/pseuds/boobtube1938
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet and her daughter spend the day cleaning out their house. Eve, Violet's daughter, isn't watching where she is going while dancing and bumps into a box, making it spill its contents. An old picture is found, making Eve question her mother and being introduced to Stiles, the brown-haired man in the picture.</p>
<p>Excerpt:<br/>“He lived with you for six years, where did he go?” Her mom runs a hand through her daughter’s hair and gives Eve a watery smile.</p>
<p>“He went home.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Someone Else's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea. Another story.
> 
> Hope this one doesnt stink...
> 
> Enjoy!

Oh the joys of spring cleaning. The opening of the windows for the first time to let the fresh air fill the room, hearing the birds’ songs drifting on the wind and the sun’s rays warming the earth after a long winter.

 

Music was blaring throughout the house as the two ladies danced and sang their way through the normally dreary task of cleaning. The youngest, Eve, was swinging her hips to the fast, upbeat song instead of paying attention to where she moved and crashed into a box full of old pictures. “Crap!” Eve kneels on the floor to pick up the items.

 

“Eve, you ok?” Her mom comes into the room to check on her daughter. She sighs as she notices the picture that Eve is holding.

 

“Mom, who’s this?” Her hand starts to shake slightly as she continues to stare at the face in the picture. The man had brown hair and doe-like eyes, a crooked smile that could lighten up any dreary day. “This isn’t…”

 

“No, it’s not your dad. I would have loved for him to be, but we were just really close friends. He left right before I found out I was pregnant with you.” Mom sits down beside her daughter, crossing her legs and taking a hold of the picture.

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“What type of name is that?”

 

Mom chuckles and wraps an arm around her daughter’s shoulder. “I asked myself that very same question the first time I met him.”

 

\---

 

“I don’t know Nikki, he seems kind of…I don’t know just something doesn’t seem right about him.” Violet explains to her friend as they stand and watch the brown-haired man, dressed uncomfortably for the heat in jeans and a long sleeved shirt, pace back-and-forth on the beach, hands clasping and unclasping with each step. His mouth is clenched shut and eyes focused on the sand beneath his feet.

 

“I still think you should go over and talk to him. It looks like he might need someone to lean on. Plus, he is really cute.”

 

“Cute until he starts stalking me and ends up cutting me to pieces!”

 

“Just go over there and talk to him and if he starts to go after you, just scream. Now go!” Nikki gives her friend a push in the direction of the man.

 

“If I die, I am so haunting your ass!” Violet shouts over her shoulder and hears Nikki laugh in response as she starts walking back into the restaurant.

 

With each step taken, not only did Violet carry herself closer to the guy, but her nerves were going into overdrive. What if the guy did turn out to be a stalker, or a murderer and this was just how he acted to get his next victim? What if he…

 

Violet shakes her head of the thoughts. ‘ _Got to stop watching all of those crime shows_.’

 

She takes a deep breath and the last step until she is standing right beside the man. “Um, hi.”

 

The guy doesn’t stop

 

“I just…my friend and I…are you ok?”

 

There was no response from the guy, who was obviously stuck in his own world.

 

Violet, having enough of being ignored, reaches out and grasps the man’s shoulders. His face immediately becomes cold and in a blink of an eye, has Violet pinned to the sand. Violet fights back and realization dons on the man. He quickly jumps off of Violet.

 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. I…please don’t call the cops. I didn’t…” He feverishly runs his hands through his hair. Violet, still lying in the sand, watches the guy as he starts to pace and ramble.

 

Violet studies him from her position on the ground. There’s a scar running from the top of his left eye to his nose, barely missing his actual eye by centimeters. There is some sort of tattoo on his right wrist that is exposed with the slight scrunching of his long sleeved shirt. His frame is slender but if the sleeves have anything to show off, it’s the muscles underneath the cotton. Violet can hear the fast and shallow breaths the young man is letting out and can tell by the way he shakes and eyes move that he’s on the verge of a panic attack.

 

“You hungry?” The man ceases his movements to look down at Violet. “You seem like you might be a little bit hungry. Would you like something to eat? There’s a really nice place up…”

 

“You’re going to invite me to go with you after I just attacked you?”

 

Violet stands and wipes the sand off of her legs, hands and butt and shrugs. “I’ve done crazier things, plus I kinda have an in with the cops here so if you try anything they’ll be right on you.” He becomes still for a moment, eyes darting around the beach in search of something before his eyes go back to Violet. “I’m kidding.” He lets out a nervous laugh. “Look, it just seems like you’ve had a rough day or something and it’s the least I can do.” Violet turns to start walking in the direction of the restaurant. “You coming…?”

 

Hesitating for a moment on whether or not he should give out his name, he shouts, “Stiles.”

 

Violet stops in her tracks. “What the hell type of name is ‘Stiles’?”

 

“Very unique and awesome name, that’s what.” Stiles catches up to Violet.

 

“Well, nice to meet you Stiles. I’m Violet.”

 

\---

 

“You said you guys became close friends, so the story doesn’t stop there, what else happened?”

 

“It happened a long time ago, sweetie. You don’t want to hear the boring story.”

 

“Mom, you can’t just start a story and not finish it!” Violet and her mother stare at each other, waiting for the other to give in first.

 

“Fine, but whatever I tell you, it must not leave this room.” Eve chuckles. “Eve, I’m serious. I’ll tell you the rest but you must promise me that you will not speak of this to anyone outside of this room.”

 

“Ok, gosh, no need to bite my head off.”

 

“Sorry, it’s just…” She sighs. “I have never talked about this with anyone before and…nevermind, you’ll figure it out soon enough…”

 

\---

 

“Thanks, uh, thanks for the food.” Stiles has his eyes locked on the ground and foot nervously digging into the dirt.

 

“No problem. Thanks for coming, it was fun.” Violet looks directly at Stiles, who refuses to hold her gaze.

 

“Yeah, it uh, it was fun. Your friend seemed to think so too.” Stiles gives a sly smile.

 

“She can be a handful but I wouldn’t know what to do without her.” Violet and Nikki have been best friends ever since elementary school and inseparable. They have had their ups and downs just like another friendship but they managed to get through and coming out closer and stronger than ever.

 

Nikki, the one with the slender body, boobs, striking green eyes, dark brown hair and a smile that makes all of the guys melt. She had been a cheerleader in high school, but didn’t allow the title or the quarterback of a boyfriend stand in the way of her friendship with Violet, who was shy and went unnoticed through her high school career. Don’t get it wrong, Violet was strikingly beautiful with her long and luscious golden locks and sapphire blue eyes, but she always enjoyed the silence and would keep to herself most of the time…

 

…Until it was girl’s night out…

 

“Well, I uh, I should probably go… thanks again.” Stiles turns to leave, heading back towards the beach.

 

“Do you have a place to stay?” ‘ _Shit, did I really just ask that?’_ Violet closes her eyes briefly.

 

Stiles turns back to look at Violet. “Yeah, um, up at the, uh…”

 

“You don’t have a place do you?”

 

“Of course I do. The nice comfy spot underneath the bridge. You should try it sometime, it has amazing reviews.”

 

“Ok, that’s it. You’re staying with me.” Violet reaches out to grab Stiles’ arm, but the man flinches away from the touch. “Sorry, I just…I can’t let you stay under a bridge when I have an extra bedroom at my apartment.”

 

“It’s fine, you don’t have to…”

 

“I am and you are coming with me. Come on, let’s go.”

 

\---

 

Eve looks at her mother from her position on the floor. She had moved to lie on the ground with her head resting in her mother’s lap. “You let a stranger come into your house and stay there?”

 

“What? It’s not like I could just let him stay under that nasty bridge, he could have frozen to death or something.”

 

“So then you would allow me to bring home a hobo then?”

 

“Hey, this was completely different. There was something about Stiles and I…it was a hard adjustment, apparently, for him. Something had brought him to this town, something that he was running away from. I found out what it was later, but at the time, I was so intrigued and scared shitless at the thought that whatever he had been running from would find him in my house and I would be in danger.”

 

“What made you think that he was running?”

 

“I could sense something was off the first day, at the beach, by how he was acting but then he wouldn’t sleep at night and even when he did, he would be caught in a nightmare, screaming out for people.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“The first few nights, I just let the dreams take their course. Then one night, it must have been the worst that he had. He was thrashing around in his bed, screaming and begging for, what I assume, his friend’s lives…”

 

\---

 

“Scott! Isaac! DEREK!” Stiles’ screams echo throughout the darkened house, awakening the sleeping Violet for the fourth time that week. She lays in bed, eyes still closed but ears focused on the sounds coming from the bedroom at the other end of the short hallway. There is whimpering and she can hear Stiles pleading, begging someone to not kill them.

 

The first night it happened, she was jolted awake, thinking there was an intruder in the house. She finally calmed down enough to realize that the sound was coming from Stiles’ room that he was staying in. Violet silently made her way down the narrow passageway and looked in at the sleeping form of the man. She could see the light glint off of the sweat on Stiles’ forehead and his legs and arms were moving about, trying to cause harm to an unknown entity. After watching for a few minutes, Stiles had calmed and Violet deemed it safe to return back to her own bed to obtain a few more hours of sleep.

 

However, tonight Stiles was screaming louder, pleading even more until suddenly all sounds ceased. Violet rushed out of her bed to Stiles’ room, bolting through his door and stopping at the bedside. “Stiles.” She whispers, not wanting to startle the man any further. Stiles does not respond. “Stiles.” She shakes him and the touch has Stiles jumping out of bed and grabbing her to pin her to the wall. “Stiles, calm down, it’s just me.” Her voice is soft and gentle as she tries to talk Stiles down. Stiles blinks a few times before realization dons on him and he scurries to the other side of the room, his bare chest rising up and down with each heavy breath.

 

“Did I…I’m so sorry. I’ll just…”

 

“I’m fine, I shouldn’t have touched you. It’s my fault.” Violet walks over to Stiles and crouches down to become eyelevel with him. Even in the darkness, she can see his eyes are wide as saucers, his mouth slightly ajar and his chest…

 

“What happened?” There were multiple scars running from shoulder-to-shoulder, across the collarbone and running from shoulder to his pecks and across.

 

“N-nothing. It’s nothing.” Stiles stutters and stands. He runs his hand through his brown hair.

 

“That doesn’t look like nothing.”

 

“Really, it’s nothing. I, uh, I’m just going to make some tea or something. You want any?” Stiles stands and makes his way to the doorway. His hair is sticking up in places and in the dim light, Violet can see there are bags forming under his eyes.

 

“Sure, yeah, that’ll be…thanks.” Violet watches as Stiles exits the room, heading towards the small kitchen.

 

\---

 

“So let me get this straight. This guy, Stiles, had nightmares about something that would make him scream out, pleading for his life, waking you up, going to check on him and thus, getting pinned up against the wall. Then he has these gashes on his torso and he just gets up to go to the kitchen to make coffee.” Eve looks dumbfounded at her mother. “You do realize that if I ever did that, you would be the first one to tell me to kick his ass out and then proceed to kick mine?”

 

Mom chuckles and pats her daughter on the head. “Well when you put it that way, it does sound really bad, but if you would have seen him and heard him scream…” She shudders at the memory. “You would have done the same. Plus, as it turned out, Stiles was an excellent cook…”

 

\---

 

Violet enters her house late afternoon after a day at work. Her hair is a mess from the wind, her makeup smeared from rubbing her eyes constantly throughout the day and her legs tired from walking in heels. All she wanted to do was go home, take a nice long shower and go to bed, but then she remembered her guest, sighed inwardly and plastered a smile on her face for Stiles. “Stiles, I’m…what’s going on?”

 

Stiles was in the kitchen, pans on the stove, meat in the oven and vegetables on the cutting board. He had on an apron and some sort of sauce on his face. He calls out over his shoulder. “Figured I could do something for you, since you’re letting me stay here. I did some laundry, dusted and now dinner. Hope you like chicken scampi.”

 

“Thanks but you didn’t have to do all of that.” Violet sets her items on the small end table in the living room and walks towards the man in the kitchen.

 

Stiles shrugs. “You didn’t have to let me stay here either, but you did.” He finally looks at her. “It should be a little while yet before the food is done so why don’t you go and relax or whatever and I’ll call you when it is ready.” She opens her mouth to protest and a step forward but Stiles spins on his heal and forces her out of the kitchen area. “You are forbidden to enter this area until the food is ready.”

 

“Stiles!” Violet giggles as she’s being forced out of the kitchen.

 

“Nope, now go. I can and will pick you up and lock you in your bedroom. I know how, had to do it a few times with Sco…” He trails off and shakes his head to rid himself of the memory. “Just please go and relax, I’ve got this.”

 

“Ok, ok. I guess I’ll go and take a shower then.” Violet starts walking away. “Oh, and Stiles. Thanks, I really appreciate you doing all of this.”

 

“No problem. I used to do a shit ton back at home before…” He trails off. “You’re welcome.” His eyes become somber and distant as memories flash in his mind. Stiles doesn’t miss a beat though and continues with cooking.

 

Thirty minutes later, Violet was sitting down to the first home-cooked meal she has had since she moved out of her parent’s place with Stiles.

 

“Stiles, this is amazing!” Violet mumbles around her first bite of the food.

 

“Thanks, it took me a while to get everything just right, but it was totally worth the failures. The first time I made it Jackson’s face was…” Violet looks up at Stiles and notices how his eyes have become unfocused and breathing a little bit heavier than before. She reaches her hand out to place it over Stiles’. He refuses to meet her gaze but she can tell there are unshed tears in his eyes.

 

Dinner presumed in silence and hands clasped together in silent comfort.

 

\---

 

Eve’s eyes are filling up with some tears as she’s listening to her mother’s story. “Did you ever find out what had happened?”

 

Mom sighs and looks down at her daughter. “It took a few years for him to start talking about it.”

 

“Few years? How long did the guy stay with you?”

 

“Six years. That’s why we became so close. He was always there when I needed him, he would take care of the housework while I was away and we would always have a night in to watch movies or just talk. Stiles didn’t like going outside very much, insisted on staying in. I wanted to ask him multiple times why but I figured if he wanted to talk about it, he would come to me.”

 

“And did he?”

 

“Eventually…”

 

\---

 

Saturday nights were reserved for this. It was the only night that Violet could fully kick back and relax, watch some television and hangout with Stiles. Tonight, movies consisted of chick-flicks, popcorn, five kinds of chips, chocolate and ice-cream.

 

When the movie nights started happening and becoming a regular occurrence, Stiles made it clear that he did not wish to watch any horror films. Violet, who was not a huge fan of the genre, agreed without question.

 

After the second movie, Stiles lay unmoving and staring at the credits rolling on the screen in front of him. Violet turned off the television to allow the darkness to consume them. Stiles took a shaking breath.

 

Violet reaches over to wrap her arm around Stiles’ shoulder and pull him in close to her side. “They used to do this to me whenever we would come back home from a long night out. Derek would lie down first, dragging me down so I could nestle into his side then the others would surround us and we would fall asleep like that.” He pauses for a moment to take another breath. “I would always be the first one up and I would have to crawl my way out of the pile so I could start breakfast. They would just move to fill the open spot and awake a few minutes later when they smelled the cooking food.”

 

Violet remains still as she listens to Stiles talk about his life before she found him on the beach in South Carolina. It was the first time Stiles had even mentioned anything from his previous home and she was not going to interrupt.

 

“When everything first happened, the pack didn’t get along and Derek wasn’t much help since he was new to the whole alpha thing and it didn’t help with his crazy uncle being there. Then the alpha pack came and everything changed. We were closer and Derek, that asswipe, finally learned how to express himself through words instead of just actions. He took me as his mate a few weeks after the alphas attacked.”

 

\---

 

“Whoa, what the heck are you saying? ‘Pack’ and ‘alphas’? What are those even supposed to mean? And you said that he was with you for six years; did you even try to make a move? Did you do anything? Not that I want to know about your, uh, _that_ but you must have tried something.”

 

“I will admit that I did have a crush on him when I started to get to know him, but I knew deep down that he was already in love with someone else, especially when he kept screaming out ‘Derek’. And about the other stuff, just listen and you’ll find out the answer.”

 

“Mom!”

 

She just smiles and continues her story.

 

\---

 

“Scott always went along with me to do some crazy adventure. Sometimes though, I wish he wouldn’t have. We wouldn’t have found ourselves in the mess we did when we were in high school, but now, looking back, I’m glad he did. I wouldn’t want it any other way. Through our stupidity, our eyes were opened to new mysteries of the world, gained friends and became completely badass, even if Jackson disagrees.” Stiles once again trails off.

 

“Stiles, what happened?” Violet couldn’t hold in the question any longer. She had to know.

 

“Werewolves.”

 

“Stiles…”

 

“I know, you don’t believe it. Werewolves are not real, just some myth, but take it from me, someone who has been there and seen it all and even destroyed other things of myth, that werewolves, witches, fairies and a bunch of other supernatural shit is real.” He subconsciously rubs his chest where the scars are hidden under his shirt. “Remember that night when you came in and woke me up from my nightmare and later asked me about what happened to my chest? Well, those are from the alphas. They attacked us when we were least expecting it. I was supposed to stay behind but I couldn’t and one of the bastards broke away from the fight and came after me.”

 

Violet stills her hand in Stiles’ hair.

 

“You’ve seen the tattoo on my wrist. It’s to let other wolves know that I already belong to a pack. It’s my alpha’s mark.”

 

\---

 

“Werewolves?” Eve raises a brow and shifts again on the floor.

 

“I know… that was my reaction when he first told me. I didn’t believe it at first but then he told me what else had happened.”

 

“And you believed him?”

 

“Still do.”

 

“Wait, so if he supposedly belonged to a pack, then why did he leave? Wolves like to stay together and if werewolves are similar, then he should have just stayed. Why did he leave?”

 

“Asked him that very same question.”

 

“What did he tell you?”

 

\---

 

“Things were getting pretty bad at home after the alpha pack attacked. I was in the hospital for a few weeks and after I recovered enough, I started studying magic, trying to learn something so we could have other means of fighting if we needed it. Then, some outsiders found out about it, became really pissed off and cornered me one night. They didn’t harm me just threatened to hurt my dad and the pack if I didn’t leave. I left that night without telling anyone and didn’t look back once.”

 

Violet has silent tears running down her face. She knew that Stiles had to have gone through something horrible if he never wanted to talk about his life before, but she didn’t think that it was this bad. She knew she had made the right call six years ago when she invited him to dinner. Sure at first she had her doubts of talking to the strange man, but Violet is glad she went with her gut and took Stiles in, cause who knows what the hell would have happened to him if she didn’t. Violet didn’t want to think like that, so she quickly pushed the thoughts aside.

 

“How did you manage to run if your friends are werewolves? Wouldn’t they be able to track you?”

 

“In the short amount of time I studied magic with Deaton, I became, let’s just say gifted. I didn’t want to fake my death because I knew my father wouldn’t be able to handle another family member dying. So, instead, I just covered my tracks with wolfsbane, switched vehicles every time I went into a new town and made sure to not leave any type of trail. It was hard but with the magic, it helped and has been successful thus far.”

 

\---

 

“So you take this guy in for six years, find out that he’s part of a werewolf pack and he’s some sort of witch thing that left his pack in a hurry because some idiots threatened him?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And you were completely ok and calm with this?”

 

“Not entirely, after we went to bed that night, I sat in my bed, staring at the wall. Stayed like that all night and had to call off work the next day so I could try and get some sleep.”

 

“What did Stiles do?”

 

“Stayed in his room all day. I tried talking to him but he wouldn’t answer. Then eventually I had enough and barged my way into his room and laid with him for the rest of the day. We didn’t talk, didn’t even look at each other, just laid with our shoulders touching.” Mom leans back on her hands and looks up at the ceiling as she remembers that day. The way Stiles shivered against her as he lets out the emotions he had been hiding all of those years. The way that he refused to spill tears even when his eyes were drowning. His mouth would open but no words or sounds could be heard.

 

It took a week before Stiles decided to leave the room and another week before he spoke any words. He would spend his days in his bedroom or sitting on the couch in front of the television but never truly watching anything that was on. He didn’t eat much and when he did, it was only a bite. Stiles didn’t shower a whole lot and his hair was growing longer, becoming nastier. Violet had to force Stiles to shower and then she shaved his head, tired of his permanent bed-head look.

 

Eve studied her mother. She could tell the trip down memory lane was taking her back to the time of not knowing how to really help a person, something her mom lives for. She is always found helping someone in some way shape or form and the fact that she couldn’t really help Stiles, well Eve could tell that it bothered her greatly. Sure, her mom did every thing she could do. She took Stiles in, gave him a roof over his head and food. She gave him a needed friend during the hard time in his life and she was there to listen to him, but one thing she couldn’t do was give back what Stiles had lost.

 

“He lived with you for six years, where did he go?” Her mom runs a hand through her daughter’s hair and gives Eve a watery smile.

 

“He went home.”

 

\---

 

Things back at the house were getting back to normal and Violet decided (read: Stiles forcing out of her own house) to go shopping to bring back well needed food items. Stiles had given specifics and a long listed of needed items to create his dish for dinner that night.

 

_“Vi, we really need food and I am dying to make you this one dish my mother taught me how to make. It is the best thing in the whole world and if you don’t go shopping then not only are you depriving yourself of my awesome cooking, but I will refuse to help clean out your closet!”_

_“Stiles!” Violet yells because one, Stiles was being ridiculous and two, her closet really needed to be clean and there was no way that she was going to do it by herself and get lost in the dark depths that go uncharted._

 

So, this is how Violet finds herself in the fresh produce area of the local farmer’s market, staring at the selection of vegetables. Not paying attention to her surroundings as she takes a step to the right, Violet bumps into a hard body. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t…”

 

Forest green eyes were staring back at her. The guy had a chiseled chin with day old stubble and his mouth was firmly pressed in a straight line. Violet noticed movement just behind the man and noticed a group had gathered.

 

Without saying a word and groceries forgotten, Violet slightly nods her head and leads the group out of the store to head to the coffee shop across the street.

 

\---

 

“You mean they didn’t try to maim you? And how did they know that you knew Stiles?”

 

“Scent or something. I’m not exactly sure.”

 

“When you got to the coffee shop, did they do anything?”

 

“We talked and I told them what Stiles had been up to during his leave…”

 

\---

 

“How did you know who we were?” The man with the striking green eyes questions as soon as everyone is situated at the table. Violet is on the one side by herself as the group surrounds the guy in the leather jacket, who Violet assumes to be Derek.

 

“Stiles has told me a lot about you all. I’m glad I finally get to put faces to the names.” Violet can see that the pack had stiffened and inched closer to Derek. “Stiles informed me of everything and I haven’t told a soul.” Violet pushes her lips together and pinches two fingers together to make a zipping motion across her lips.

 

“Did he tell you why he left?” The guy sitting on Derek’s right blurts out and Violet can see his eyes flicker from his deep brown eyes to a golden color.

 

“Scott.” Derek snaps and the man, Scott, shakes his head to gain control again.

 

“He did…” Scott starts to move forward but Derek’s arm shoots across his chest to keep him in his seat. “and it is not my place to tell you, but what I can say is that he didn’t just leave because he wanted out, he did it because he had to.”

 

“ _Had_ to? He didn’t have to abandon us like he did! He could have told us, we could have done something!” Scott’s voice is starting to get louder with every word spoken. The girl behind him with long, dark curly locks, places a hand on Scott’s shoulder to calm him. Scott immediately slackens in his seat and his breathing calms.

 

“Can we see him?” A guy with curly hair and puppy-dog eyes asks, but the question is not directed at Derek.

 

“I, uh…” Violet stumbles over her words. She doesn’t know how to respond. From the way Stiles talked, he missed the pack dearly and would do anything to see them again. But on the other hand, Stiles had been gone for so long and what would happen if she allowed his friends, his pack, just walk in? He had a hard enough time just opening up and talking about them, she didn’t want to know what he would be like if she just let them in all at once.

 

“I don’t think…” Growling is heard as she starts to speak. Violet sighs and runs her hand down her face. “Let me finish. As I was saying, I don’t think it’s a good idea for everyone to see him at the same time. I think we should reintroduce you guys to him one-by-one and take it from there. If he wishes to see more of you at once, then we’ll see to it that it happens, but I think for now, one or two at a time.”

 

Derek nods in understanding

 

“One more thing. Derek, he’s afraid that he has let you down, all of you, but mostly you Derek. He feels as if he has betrayed you so I think you should be one of the last ones to see him. Of course, if he asks to see you sooner, then we’ll make sure to make it happen.” Derek clenches his jaw but eventually agrees to the terms.

 

“Isaac, you’ll see him first.” Scott goes to protest but Derek shoots him red eyes and Scott bows his head in submission.

 

\---

 

Mother and daughter are now both lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Did he accept them? Like did he allow them to come over and see him?”

 

“It took a while for him to feel comfortable around them again. Stiles was still weary and felt as if he didn’t deserve to be welcomed back. However, night-after-night, one or a few of the members would curl up to him and they would sleep all night like that. It’s the first time that I had seen Stiles sleep the whole night through without nightmares.”

 

“Was it Isaac who visited him first?”

 

“Yeah and I will always remember and cherish that moment…”

 

\---

 

“Stiles!” Violet calls out as she opens her door to the apartment. Her hands are full of bags from the Chinese spot right down the road and Isaac is standing slightly behind her with his shoulders tense.

 

“I smell Chinese. You better have gotten my favorite for one and secondly, what did you do that calls for…” Stiles, who walks into the living room space from his bedroom, stops midsentence, his eyes trained on the man standing behind Violet. His eyes start to fill and he lowers and shakes his head. “No, you can’t…I made sure…”

 

“Stiles.” Isaac’s voice is soft. He takes a few steps forward to stand directly in front of Stiles.

 

“You can’t be here. I-I can’t…they’ll…” Stiles stutters as tears finally break surface and streak down his face. “T-the others…” For the first time in six years, Isaac wraps his arms around Stiles to calm him. Stiles’ shaking hand comes up to Isaac’s chest to feel the soft beating of the beta’s heart.

 

“It’s actually me. I’m here. I’m not leaving.” Stiles buries his face into Isaac’s neck and sobs, going limp in Isaac’s hold.

 

Isaac refused to let Stiles go or even wonder two feet in front of him. The rest of the day consisted of Violet making herself scarce as Isaac and Stiles isolated themselves into Stiles’ room to talk and for Isaac to reestablish the scent of pack.

 

Throughout the next week, one-by-one, the pack would come by to be reunited again with their second-in-command. After Isaac, came Boyd and Erica, then Danny and Jackson. Lydia and Allison the day after, then Scott.

 

Derek was the last one.

 

\---

 

Eve wiped at her eyes as a few tears escaped to run down her cheek. Her mother was doing the same with a few sniffles her and there. “H-how..” Eve clears her throat. “How did Derek’s reunion go?”

 

“Isaac’s reunion doesn’t even come close…”

 

\---

 

“Vi, I-I can’t do this.” Stiles was nervously pacing back-and-forth in the apartment, hands flailing and running through his hair. “The others, they said that they understand why I left but, but I was Derek’s mate! He bared all and I just left him! I wouldn’t blame him if he doesn’t want me back, hell I wouldn’t want me back. I could have contacted him in some way but if those guys ever found out, I couldn’t…” Stiles ceases his movements when Violet gently places a hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s going to be fine. He wanted to rush right over here the first day, but he knew he couldn’t. He’s waited a long time to see you and wrap his arms around you again. Just like with you, missing him all of these years. It’s time for you to be reunited with Derek.” Violet hugs Stiles tightly before she releases him to lead him out into the living room. “I’m going to be right here if you need me. If it, at any time, becomes too much, he’ll leave, ok?” Stiles closes his eyes and silently nods.

 

Violet opens to door to let Derek in.

 

The alpha’s eyes bleed red for a moment before fading back to their normal hazel-green. He refuses to take a step forward until Stiles gives him the ok even with his inner fight with the wolf to go to Stiles, his mate. Derek doesn’t speak, only sniffs the air and concentrates on the rising heartbeat. The lycanthrope waits for Stiles to open his eyes and when they’re finally open, Stiles lets out a whimper, knees giving out from under him, almost causing him to hit the floor until Derek bolts to protect him from the ground. Stiles’ is wrapped in warmth and the smell of home with Derek’s arms around him and Stiles’ head resting on Derek’s shoulder. They stare at one another, not sure what to say first.

 

Derek reaches a trembling hand up to caress Stiles’ face, running his thumb gently over the tear tracks on Stiles’ cheeks. Stiles’ lips move in a silent apology that has the alpha shaking his head and pulling Stiles closer to his body.

 

Communication between the reunited lovers is done through body language instead of words when Derek kisses Stiles for the first time in six years.

 

\---

 

“They left the following month when they believed Stiles felt accepted again. It has been sixteen years since I’ve heard from Stiles but I know that he’s where he belongs.” Violet’s voice is soft as she closes out of the story. Eve doesn’t look at her mother, instead, reaching out to clasp their hands together.

 

“I love you.” Eve finally breaks the blanket of silence and Violet squeezes her daughter’s hand for a brief second.

 

“Love you too honey.” She wipes her face one more time with her free hand before getting up. “Ok, yeah…” She shakes out her limbs. “What do you say we go and get some ice-cream and maybe some shopping afterwards?”

 

Eve smiles and stands, taking her mother’s hand.

 

The rest of the day is spent laughing and quality mother-daughter time.

 

Unbeknownst to the two ladies, a man with brown hair and doe eyes watches from a distance. His famous crooked grin and glint in his eye shining in the season’s light.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this, then you made it to the end. i am hoping the story wasn't horrible and wasn't too confusing on the switch from present day to the flashbacks.
> 
> all mistakes are mine
> 
> thanks for taking time to read this, greatly appriciated... :D


End file.
